


His Little Angels

by RoyaltyLaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions, Potions Masters, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaltyLaine/pseuds/RoyaltyLaine
Summary: Snape adds a special ingredient in the goblets of all the girls in his potions class. Just a dabble two-shoter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatemurph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatemurph/gifts).



> To my rumbelle readers, please disregard this fic, as it was meant for a friend of mine.  
> Pairing: Hermione Granger/ Severus Snape  
> -RL

 

 

That afternoon in his potion class, Severus had laced a goblet of each teenage girl in his class with a summoning potion. Maybe it was curiosity that drove him to do such a foolish thing, an egotistical whim to find out which one of his students desired him in an unnatural way. Or perhaps it was because he was lonely. True love was dead and gone, and his bed grew colder with each passing night. Pleasing himself had long since lost its effect and the effort was nothing compared to the feel of another's warmth.

So that night he waited. And he waited, well into the midnight hour. Fire Whiskey in hand, he watched the stir of the red flames in his fireplace, crackling, a reminder of the monster he was for lusting after little girls instead of dousing out his afflictions by himself or finding a woman of age. The roar of his fire was too intense and compelled him to make rash, dark decisions. Then he felt it. The pull. The beck and call of a desperate soul just like his. But who he wondered, who was this mystery girl that was conjuring a vision of her potions professor in her mind to carry out her fulfillment.

He downs his drink before tossing it into the furnace, the glass shattering on the embers, bellowing black smoke poured out of the fireplace, bouncing to the floor before swirling at his feet and engulfing him within. The Death Eater floated out the window on twilight's breeze, his smoke trail hardly visible to mortal eyes in this deep of night. He followed the call, listening to his name called repeated, softly like a lullaby. But this girl would be lulled off to sleep in different ways. No songs were needed tonight in her dorm room.

The Gryffindor wing of the castle? This couldn't be right, Gryffindor girls were supposed to be noble ladies, chivalrous and above all, morally sound. But the call, her need for him was strong within the halls of Gryffindor. The black smoke of the death eater hovered closely to each of the girls' dorm room window. Cautiously staking out each room to find out which girl was summoning him. Until.. no, it couldn't be. The spell had to be wrong. Maybe he made a mistake? Impossible. It was an utterly ridiculous idea for a potion master to make a mistake, especially one as simple as a mere summoning potion. And one look into her window put all his doubts to rest. Her eyes were close, but she wasn't asleep. Miss Granger stirred in bed, under lamb's wool covers, biting her bottom lip lightly, and quietly gasping her professor's name. He didn't, hell he couldn't, believe that it was her that desired him. That Hermione was the girl that needed him to show her all the things that she was far too young to learn about. But here he was, summoned to her. He swallowed thickly and unlatched her window quietly. Lost little angels always desired the devil at twilight, the time of night when all the God's turned their backs, and the demons were allowed to move freely.

Hermione's hand stayed between her thighs, she wasn't sure what possessed her to think of her potion's professor. She contemplated that it was his extensive knowledge and considerable amount of experience to be the culprit of her desires. Nevertheless, this was where she was, pleasuring herself to her teacher. Rubbing herself through her wet folds while an image of Professor Snape made love to Hermione in her imagination.

The Death Eater floated into her room discreetly, and quiet, not a sound penetrated her ears as he surrounded her. The black smoke latched on to her foot, gently easing itself up her leg, engulfing her inch by inch. Soon she was blanketed in his smoke, and she still hadn't opened her eyes to see the darkness that shrouded her.

It wasn't until she felt his lips on her, did her eyes flew wide open in surprise. While on top of her, still cloaked in black, Snape cast Perificus Totalus to keep her from moving away from him in her fear, and so she wouldn't scream.

"I'll release you, Miss. Granger. If you promise not to scream." He cooed, ragged breathing followed his words. "Blink once for yes... twice for no."

She blinked, and once again.

"Then you will stay petrified ….while I'll do what you've called me here to do... Hardly dubious, as it was you who summoned me." He tells her before sampling a taste of the creamy skin at her neck.

Hermione's eyes began to blink rapidly, screaming internally, begging for him to stop. Of course, she imagined him only a few moments ago, but this was real, her professor was actually here, between her legs and softly kissing her neck. He stopped his teasing, yes it would be easy to take her while frozen, but he wanted to be that gentleman she assumed him to be.

"Do you promise not to scream?" He asked still hovering over her.

There was only one blink this time.

"That a girl. _Finite Incantatem_. " Snape said, freeing her from the binding spell. "Now tell me, why have you summoned me, Miss Granger? What are your needs that compel you to call out for me?"

She looked up at him, staring into his dark brown eyes, confusingly lost, trying to figure out how Professor Snape knew about her darkest fantasies of him. "You spelled me? Didn't you?"

"I may have slipped a summoning potion in your goblet last afternoon in my class, but it was you who caused it to work. Your desires that summoned me to your bedroom at this late hour."

He was a clever man. Perhaps that was it, his cunningness that drove her to touch herself. So intelligent, and captivating, especially in class. She paid attention to every word he said, his deep voice enthralled her, luring her in with his words and she often had to keep her hands visible, lest she did something that would surely embarrass her in front of her friends.

"I do." she admitted.

"You do what, Miss Granger?" He asked.

"I want you, Professor."

Snape chuckled lightly. Before she had a chance to change her mind, he kissed her. Passionately swirling his tongue with hers while he slowly rocked himself between her legs. Never had he thought about doing this to a Gryffindor girl, not since her, not since Lily. Never truly over her, but he was well past thoughts of his late love while being embraced by Hermione. Slowly, he left her soft lips and moved down her torso, placing meek kisses over her breasts and down her belly sparingly, savoring every taste of her enticing body. She was so beautiful and young. He could even smell the innocence radiating from her body. After a few painstaking moments, he reached her mound, already consumed in her wetness. Continuing his tender kisses there before flicking her little bud with his tongue until her hips bucked. Snape's softly bit her clit, pulling it into his mouth to drink her down.

"Oh yes, Professor, yes, right there." She moaned when he unyieldingly pressed his tongue harder on her little button of nerves. "Yes Professor Snape, Oh that feels so good."

He heard her pleas of passion, however, Snape knew he could make her feel even better. He thrust a finger deep inside her, making Hermione gasp out her professor's name. Severus simultaneously worked his fingers in and out of her while his tongue teased her into her oblivion. Hermione grips her sheets tightly, trying to hang on to any sanity he had left her, but the indistinct words she muttered in her bliss were his signs that she was close to reaching her peak. Coming undone quickly, she tries to move away from his mouth, but Snape grabbed her and intertwined his arms around her thighs, keeping them open and her body immobilize so she wouldn't be able to deny him her body, but it didn't stop her from still trying to squirm away from him.

It wasn't until she felt hot white jolts throughout her body did she know what he truly had done. He made her come. Hermione laid there motionlessly as her realization slowly took back her body. Snape moved over her, his black cloak caressing her legs softly. He takes out his cock from his trousers, already exuberating precum from the tip, he runs it through her wet folds, and pushes himself deep inside her.

"Fuck." He gasped in the crook of her neck. She was tight. Almost too tight, and he knew all too well he wouldn't last for long inside her, so he puts the control of him in her hands. "Tell me what you want Miss Granger. Shall I go faster?"

"Yes faster, Professor, go faster."

"Very well then." he started off slow at first before picking up the pace of his thrusts and goes faster. He watched as Miss Granger threw her head back onto her pillows while he completely sheathed himself, coming all the way out of her before thrusting back inside her. Her moans grew louder, as she took every inch of his hard erection admirably. He wasn't rough with her, but Severus refuse to slow down. Hermione wraps her legs around his back, driving him deeper inside of her. He bends down further to kiss her, to help take his mind off the developing orgasm he knew was coming. She wrapped her arms around his neck, carding her fingers through his soft hair. His breathing turned shallow, and his breath was quick and sharp as his hips bucked against hers in irregular intervals, no longer able to keep that steady rhythm he once had. A few more thrusts and he climaxed, shooting his semen as he erupted inside of Hermione. He collapsed on top of her, focusing on settling his uneven breaths and calming the young girl lying underneath him, by providing her with soft kisses on her body and whispering praises of a good job against her skin. The little Gryffindor girl gave him a good run for his money, but in the end, the devil always proved victorious in sating lost little angels.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They were Lying in Hermione's bed with a thin layer of sweat coating their bodies. Severus was still in disbelief that it was Hogwarts' brightest student that desired him and that they had made love in her bed, on top of her hummingbird sheets. He glanced over at her and noticed how happy she looked. About what exactly, Severus didn't know. Surely she should have been afraid or be showing some ounce of remorse, after all, he was her teacher, and he was slowly becoming regretful of his actions now that the summoning potion had lost its effect.

She rolls over in bed and faces him. "You're quiet." She murmured.

"And so are you."

She giggles bashfully. "Sorry Professor. It's just that I've thought about this scenario often, but now that it has happened, I'm not sure what to say."

"That's quite alright Miss Granger. I think the more crucial question is how do you feel?"

"I feel great. Wonderful in fact. This moment is like a dream come true."

Dreams? There were no such things for him, only nightmares. The Dark Lord wouldn't allow a Death Eater such silly things as dreams. Suffering and destruction were all there was when he closed his eyes at night.

"Impossible."

"It's true Professor. I dream about us a lot."

"And what exactly are we doing in your... dreams."

Hermione blushes. "This."

She closed the gap between them and kissed Severus deeply. There was a fluttering sensation in his stomach, and when she left his lips, he leans in, not wanting to part from her lips nor let go of this moment.

"Will you come back tomorrow night?" She asked.

She wanted them to continue this? To continue having sex with her teacher with no regards for the consequences of their little discretion. How so.. so.. Slytherin of her.

He smirked. "If that's what you desire."

She nodded before snuggling closer to him. Severus wraps his arms around her, blanketing her body with the large sleeves of his black cloak, and breathing in her intoxicating aroma. He dared not say it, but he was beginning to care for her.

"May ask a question?" She asked.

"Anything, Miss Granger."

"Why did you lace my potion? Did you know how I felt about you?"

Of course, he didn't know. That's why he laced all the potions of the girls in his class. It was the best foolish mistake he's ever made. But he couldn't let her know that. Besides, he wanted to stay a step ahead of Hermione. She was too smart for her own good, and if he were to get too wrapped up in his feelings for her, he might do something unwise like fall in love with her.

"I had my suspicions." He told her.

"But what about Lily?"

He looks at her inquisitively. "How do you know that name?"

"There's journals of past students in the common area's library. Nobody ever reads them, but I got curious."

He couldn't begrudge Hermione for her curiosity or this new found knowledge about his late love. Hermione was naturally a curious person, always wanting to learn, or read something new. And maybe it was past the time for him to open up about the things that he blamed himself for to someone who genuinely cared about him.

"She's Harry's mother, isn't she?

He nodded, taking in a deep breath and exhaling. "I thought Lily was my true love, but she ran out of my life."

Hermione took a moment to think to herself. "She hurt you, and since then, there's only been darkness."

"You're too smart Miss Granger."

She smiled. "Well, what if you had another chance to fall in love, would you take it?"

He admired her devotion. He's never had someone who actually cared so deeply for him, and he certainly could get used to this commitment she had for him.

"For you, there are all kinds of chances I'm willing to take." He tells her. "For you, I could learn to love."

They shared another deep kiss, the flutter inside his stomach was back, making him weak and urging Severus to tear down his walls and let in her light. While against her lips, he didn't want to be an adversary to love anymore, no. He wanted to dwell in it with Hermione, his sweet little angel.

He watched her as she fell asleep in his arms, breathing lightly onto him in her peaceful state. At this moment he had no doubts that Hermione ever wanted to hurt him like Lily did, and when he closed his eyes to sleep, he had his first real dream.

While still holding her in his arms, a call in his mind woke him up suddenly. Severus felt the pull again, a soft request that was compelling him to answer. Another girl craved him and in the same night no less. He didn't want to leave Hermione, so he tried to ignore the young lady that was summoning him. But the force of the spell was too intense. Severus had to answer it.

Without waking her, the Death Eater turns into his signature black smoke and floats from her tight embrace and out of her window. Severus follows the enticing call of a new precocious teenager. He was feeling regretful for leaving Hermione alone to fulfill another girl's needs. Perhaps he could convince this girl that she didn't need him and he could rejoin his angel in her bed before she noticed he had left.

He floated far on the cool night's breeze, passing the houses of Hufflepuff and Slytherin until he reached his target within the halls of Ravenclaw. Interesting. Young Ravenclaw girls were bright and very witty and had an old wisdom about them. But just like Gryffindor, he would have never expected that a girl from this house had sexual desires for him. But tonight was full of surprises, those of which, he brought onto himself.

The Death Eater unlatched her window quietly as not to be detected by this dorm room's inhabitant. Once inside there was no one in her bed, only a row with different kinds of stuffed animals in all shapes and sizes.

"It's about time you got here." A soft dream-like voice said behind him. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

He turned around to see Luna. She was wearing a pure white towel around her body, and her sandy blonde hair was still wet like she just hopped out of the shower. "You were expecting me?"

"Well, of course."

"So you knew about the potion I slipped you?"

"Cowbane, dandelion root, pearl dust." She giggled. "That's a familiar tasting brew Professor, the ingredients of a summoning spell."

"You're a clever one, Miss. Lovegood," he said considering she was passing his potion's class with flying colors. "But the question is, why did you summon me, and not the boy you're in love with?"

"The spell only works if I say the name of who I truly want."

"And that would be me?"

"Yes professor," She said before dropping the towel from around her body, exposing her naked form to him. "That would be you."

He swallows thickly looking at her beautiful young body. She wasn't making it easy for him to tell her no. He attempted to relent his desires, trying to find any way to back out of this situation. But if he were honest with himself, while gazing at her body, he didn't want to. "And are you aware of the dangers that involve us in, a student and a teacher?"

"Quite. But you're here now, and I won't deny my feelings for you." She said, coming closer to him, only a few inches from the man. Luna takes him by the hands and puts them on her hips before looking up at him. "Please Professor, make love to me."

How could he deny her, she was practically pleading with him, begging to be touched, and to be intimate with him. He cursed himself for making that potion. If only he had been brave enough and just asked the girls, then perhaps Hermione would have come forth with her feelings towards him, and he wouldn't be in this predicament.

But Luna, she was so beautiful and airy, he simply could not reject her and ignore her desires. "I will."

Luna smiled and lowered herself to her knees. She opened his trousers and freed his cock from his pants, while he looked down and watched her in awe. The sweet little girl stroked his member with soft hands until he was hard before putting him inside of her wet mouth. Severus moaned her name as she continued to suck his cock and simultaneously caress his shaft. She was fantastic at it, and he had no doubts a Ravenclaw girl would be, they all shared a creative originality trait that the other houses didn't possess.

She moaned softly, bobbing onto his cock, making him swell even harder when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. He entwines his hand through her hair, keeping her head going at a steady pace on his length. He didn't want to come too soon, not without pleasuring her too.

He pulled Luna up by her hair, lifting her up onto her feet and places an appreciative kiss on her pink lips. "Get in the bed Miss. Lovegood."

"Yes sir," She said before getting in the bed, never mind pulling the covers back and getting underneath them, she didn't want to hide her body from him.

He followed closely behind her and slowly approached Luna from the foot of her bed, climbing in, dragging open her legs and settling his face between her thighs. He sampled her, already wet from her desires, flicking her clit with his tongue while she clenched the sheets of her bed, vocalizing out her excitement that he was providing her. Her little moans grew louder, and they were the sweetest melody his ears had ever heard.

"Not too loud Miss. Lovegood." He said, from between her legs. " You don't want us to get caught do you?"

"No professor." She moaned. "What you're doing, It-it just feels so good."

"It will feel even better once I'm inside of you."

She bites her bottom lip. "I want you inside of me."

"Very well."

He kissed her wetness one more time before trailing hot ones up her body and over her breasts. He reaches down between their bodies, but when he was about to insert himself inside her, she stops him.

"Not like that Professor." She said before pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him.

She situated herself over his cock and impaled herself onto him, sliding onto him fully and completely sheathing him. She was so damn tight and felt like warm, soft silk. Severus gasped when Luna starts rocking her body and grinding herself on his erection. Luna plants her hands on his chest to keep herself upright while her professor held onto her hips as she began to ride his cock wildly.

Luna moaned out his name as one of his hands left her hips to caress her breasts, rubbing his thumb over her nipples. She closed her eyes when she felt his hips move to meet her rocks, colliding together as their skin resonated their contact with a slapping sound.

He saw her slowly coming undone on top of him. Severus pulled her down to rest on his chest, wrapping her into his embrace and kisses her deeply while continuing to rock himself in and out of her.

"I love you Professor," She said, pushing the fallen strands of black hair away from his face, moaning into the crook of his neck.

He doesn't respond. Only nuzzling his face into Luna's shoulder and kept plunging his cock deeper inside her. Severus wasn't sure how he felt about her. If he hadn't just left the room of another girl then perhaps he would have said it back. But he fell for Hermione, and within mere seconds he betrayed her.

"It's okay you don't have to say it back, just don't stop," Luna whispered.

He had no intentions of stopping and continued until dawn's first light appeared. Even then, he didn't want to stop making love to her, but he knew he had to so they wouldn't be discovered.

Miss. Lovegood's namesake had proven correct, and he dared not admit it, but she was a lot more fun and daring than his previous encounter. Hermione wasn't bad, and in fact, she was exquisite, Luna was just more adventurous.

After they had finished, he did the same as before and cuddled with Luna, holding her close beneath his black cloak. It felt like Deja Vu when she asked him if he would return tomorrow night. Little did she know he'd already made a plan to, and to come the following night after that, and so on and so on. The same went for Hermione. His little angels no longer needed to worry about lying alone in bed with their desires gone unfulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, the plot bunny escaped from his cage. There will be a chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> In the next chapter,  
> A certain Ravenclaw  
> summons her professor.  
> -RL


End file.
